


A Jarring Reality Check

by theparanoidergosphere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hurt Lydia, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski Endgame, Self-Denial, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparanoidergosphere/pseuds/theparanoidergosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't quite deny the intensity of his feelings for Lydia when he finds her bleeding out on the floor. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jarring Reality Check

It is a shameful reality of the human condition that once in a while, before you can understand what a person means to you, they must be ripped from your arms.

For Stiles, denial had been a practiced exercise to the point that it became his second nature. There were times before, of course, when the truth had tried to surface. His gaze on her would linger a little too long; his heart would be filled with a dangerous longing. But he’d always been able to push it back down. Remind himself she needed him as a friend, and that’s what he was to her. He had an actual girlfriend. That’s where these feelings needed to be directed.

But the contrast of Lydia Martin’s pale body against the growing pool of crimson blood was a sight to tear down the blissful veil of denial beyond hope of repair.

Long-suppressed emotions, far more intense and passionate than he had remembered from his days of quiet obsession, flooded to the forefront of his heart so fast that Stiles was paralyzed by the impact.

Somewhere in the sea of feeling was logic, crying to him “she needs help, you have to stop the bleeding, she needs an ambulance…”

But his legs were frozen with an unnatural terror, and before he could lift a finger, Theo had run to her side with a makeshift tourniquet.

Waiting for news at the hospital, Scott had grabbed his arm. “It’ll be okay,” he had assured Stiles softly. But he couldn’t believe it.

What would be okay? Lydia’s parents certainly wouldn’t be okay without Lydia. The pack wouldn’t be okay without Lydia. The world wouldn’t be okay without Lydia.

And Stiles was now inescapably aware that he would never, ever be okay without Lydia Martin.


End file.
